It Could Be You
by TheVertigoDancer
Summary: Next time I try to make new friends , I really should pick ones that aren't murderers. It's just I like him so much i'm willing to become one of them. I'm terrified! I didn't want to be here in the first place , now I really don't want to be here. R&Rplz!
1. Starting Over

Chapter 1 :

**A/N : I know this chapter isn't that good but it will get better trust me. This is also my first Lost Boys FanFic. so please be nice! :D Please review! :P Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own most of the characters in this except for Claudia , her mom and Steve.**

Claudia's POV :

" Mom we were driving for _hours. _How much longer until we get there?" I groaned.

" Very soon. Look for a big welcome sign that says " Santa Carla" on it and please stop asking me every two seconds before you make me turn around and check myself into the nut house for the rest of my life." Mom said half- seriously.

" Nice ma'." I laughed.

" Hey! I see the sign! It's up here." I said happily.

As we drove past the sign I was still looking out my window when we drove past it ;.. I noticed some words spray painted on back.

" Ya' welcome to Santa Cara the murder capital of the world now I'm _really _happy we moved here." I said sarcastically.

" Oh don't be silly some older kids just put that there to try and scare people. It's not the murder capital of the world." Mom said.

" I don't know..Look around there's lots of people. It's not likely that a murder would actually get caught around here." I said.

" Haha Claudia got a point mom...even the pre-schoolers are probably murders." My older brother Steve joked.

" Quit it you to,..you'll like it here besides ; we needed to start over. It will help get you're minds off me and your father breaking up." Mom said.

" Well just so you know we would rather be in Miami any day. We are just doing this for you." I stated speaking for me and Steve.

" I know all I'm asking is to just give this place a try..after all ; it's Summer so I bet it will be easy to make new friends and you won't have the stress of school either so I think you's will fit in fine." Mom said

We just nodded.

After that most of the drive was pretty quiet. I really didn't want to be here one bit. I mean , it doesn't look _that_ bad I guess but it's no Miami. I mean. We grew up in Miami ; all our friends and family are there. In another two years or so we would have been moving out to be on our own anyway so I don't see why we would have to come. Oh well , as soon as I'm 19 I'm going back to Miami.

" Were here!" Mom said happily while pulling into a driveway that lead up to a medium sized home.

" I can't take all the excitement." I mumbled rolling my eyes. Steve just snickered and continued to take things out of the trunk.

" I grabbed a box full of my stuff and went into the house.

" Follow me I'll show you's you're new rooms." Mom said.

Me and Steve walked behind her going up the stairs and then she stopped in front of one room.

" Steve this is you're room and Claudia yours is two doors down on the right." She said.

" Okay thanks." We said in low voices.

I walked down the hall and then opened the door to my room.

Inside there was a bed , dresser , a chair and a night stand. There was also a closet and a big window by the bed.

After I was done looking around I went back out to get the rest of my stuff ; .. It wouldn't take log since most of the things I took were pictures , books , movies and other little nicknacks.

After I was done getting all my stuff I sat on my bed and went through the boxes and putting things where they go. I'm the kinda of person who just couldn't leave the boxes everywhere until I feel like unpacking , mind you I'm no neat freak , actually , I'd probably be classified as a slob.

After hours of going through all the boxes I was pretty much all set to go and finished.

_Glad that's done. _I thought to myself. I walked over to the bed and flopped onto it. I was beat. I just closed my eyes for two seconds when mom hollered up that supper was done.

_Such great timing she has._

I groaned and pulled myself off the bed then headed down stairs to eat.

" What time is it?" I asked.

" Um...It's eight-thirty." Steve said looking at his watch.

" Wow I was in there putting my stuff away for six hours.' I said stunned.

We all sat down at the table and ate. It was pretty quiet , mom would just ask us questions every now and then like " How the rooms" or "Does the food taste good" me would just nod our heads at all the questions not even paying that much attention to her.

" Well I'm done I'm going for a walk." I said getting up.

" It's really dark out , why don't you just go watch a movie and go for a walk tomorrow." Mom said.

" No, I'm going for a walk right now." I stated.

" Okay just be careful , and don't be out too long." Mom said , she was always a worrier.

I shoved on my white sneakers and grabbed my sweater that said " Aerosmith " on it then headed out the door.

The streets weren't actually that dark ; .. it was lit up my neon signs, flashing lights, and many other things going. It definitely wasn't quiet , it was actually _v_ery loud. There was music concerts, people screaming from the amusement parks , and tons of others things , wow , this place is even louder than Miami was.

I was now on the boardwalk. I decided to check out the stores , see if there was any interesting ones that I might want to take a look inside of.

After walking for awhile I came across a video store. I love movies so I decided to go in. I opened the door and the bell hanging above the entrance rang. The person working at the main counter who I'm guessing was the manager looked up at me and smiled.

" Hello may I help you?" He asked kindly.

" Not really I'm just looking around." I said.

" I didn't see around here before." He said.

" There's so many people around here I don't know how you would even keep track , but ya' me and my mom and brother just moved here , we just moved in today." I stated.

" I try to keep track of most. By the way my name's Max and if you're looking for any movie in particular or need help don't be afraid to ask." He said.

" I won't. Thanks. By the way my name is Claudia , Claudia Mortenson ." I said.

" Nice to meet you Claudia." He said shaking my hand.

Just then the bell above the door rang and a bunch of boys , that seemed around my age , maybe a few years older , they looked like a gang of bikers or something.

" Hi" I said when they walked in.

They just all looked to Max and Max made some kind of face. I couldn't tell what he was trying to motion to them , whatever it was he would have just have told them it unless he didn't want me to hear for some reason.

" Hello boys. This is Claudia." Max said.

" Hello." Said A blonde guy.

I nodded.

" This is David , Marco , Paul and Dwayne." Max said.

" Nice to meet you." I said a bit shyly.

David smirked. " You look new here , why don't you come with us for a ride ; .. Our bikes are out there." He said.

"No, I should get going now , it's getting late and I said I would be home around this time." I said.

" How about we give you a ride home then?" The guy names Marco said.

" No that's okay , I'll just walk. Thanks for the offer though." I said.

" Bye." I said.

" Come back anytime you want." Max said.

" I will." I replied then walked out.

I got home and everyone was in bed.

I took of my sneakers and got changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas then went in my room and pretty much fell on the bed.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard voices outside followed by creaks at the window.

_Great._


	2. On Through The Night

1**A/N : Thanks for all the reviews guys! You's are awesome :) Gives Cookies Haha, anyway thanks and here's the second chapter. :D**

Chapter 2 : ( Claudia's POV )

I figured I was just imagining it. I mean I just moved into this house and all so I must just be nervous or still kinda jumpy. Wrong. I kept hearing creaks and they wouldn't go away. I tried to keep my eyes shut thinking that I might fall asleep or wishing that if I didn't see it , it would go away. Or in this case ; who. But , it didn't stop so I knew I had to go check it out.

I got up slowly and crept over to the window quietly. I seen Steve baseball bat in the corner , leaning up against a box. _It must have gotten mixed up with my stuff somehow._ I'm actually glad it did , it might come in handy.

I grabbed that and raised it over my shoulder then , as my steps got a little faster as I approached the window I ripped open the window.

" Ahhhhh!! How do you like me now bitch?!" I screamed as I whacked the person on their side with the bat.

" Would you please calm down!! It's just me ; David ,.. From the movie store." He yelled as he grabbed his ribs in pain where I hit him with the bat.

" Oh my god I'm so sorry! I thought it was a murder or robber or something!" I said with guilt.

" No it's okay ,.. You're awfully quick to attack though." He said.

" Ya' well most are when they think someone's trying to break into their house and kill them ." I said with a smirk.

" Ya' you're probably right about that." He said.

" Um...may I ask why you and everyone else is at my window..and don't be too loud my mother and brother are sleeping, I wouldn't want them to wake up and see me talking to some stranger through the window." I said.

" Ya' I understand. We were wondering if you would want to still come for a ride?" He said.

" Ya'! C'mon it will be fun!" Paul yelled followed by howls and more yells.

" Be quiet I said!" I yelled down.

" Well do you?" David asked again looking at me.

" Well...it's late and..." I trailed off.

" C'mon I know it's late but don't you want your first night here to be fun? We will take you back whenever you want." He said.

" Well I guess you got a point there..." I trailed off again thinking.

" Ya'. Ya' sure , I guess I'll come. Just wait till' I go get changed into my clothes and I'll meet you's down there outside." I said while nodding my head.

" I'll come with you just , ya' know , to keep you company while you change." Paul said with a smirk.

" No thanks I'll be fine." I said while shutting the window.

I went and got changed quickly then shoved on my leather jacket and sneakers then noticed that the door was locked. Okay , I don't know where the key is and I can't go ask mom where it is, and I can't tear the house apart looking for it. Also I can't leave without locking the door because it's the murder capital of the world and I don't want my mom and brother dead. Oh well , I guess I have to go tell the guys I can't get out then.

" Hey guys the door is locked and I don't have a key and I can't leave it unlocked." I said with a frown.

" Jump." Marco said.

"Jump?! Look how high up this is! I'll break my neck!" I screamed.

" I'll catch you!" Paul yelled.

" Ya' I trust _you_ so much.." I mumbled just loud enough that they could hear.

" Come on. Just jump. I'll catch you;.. I promise." He said.

" Fine , but if you don't ..then I'll kill you." I said half-joking.

" _Good luck with that.."_ I heard Paul mumble.

I seen that David shot him a look. A shut-up or your dead look. I just didn't know why. I decided it was nothing and just shrugged it off anyway.

" Are you going to jump or what?" Paul asked sounding a little annoyed.

" Ya. Okay here I go.." I said.

I jumped I tried not to scream but a very light scream still came out then Paul caught me.

" Told you I wouldn't drop ya'." He said with a smirk.

" Yeah, yeah. Now can ya put me down?" I half - asked half said.

" Nope." He said while laughing hysterically .

" Come on Paul put me down." I said seriously.

" Nope. You gotta say the magic words first." He said while _still_ laughing.

" Um...Please and thank-you?" I guessed.

" Nope. That's not it." He said.

" Well what is it then?!" I yelled very low.

" All you gotta do is say , I love you Paul." He said quietly with a smirk then laughed.

" Hell no!" I yelled.

" Well then get comfy because I'll be carrying you around _all_ night." He said.

" Ugh...Fine. I'll say it. But , I definitely don't" I said seriously.

" Whatever I know ya' do." He said making him and the others laugh.

" Whatever...I ..love you...Paul." I managed to say.

" There that's all you had to do." He said then put me down.

" _Thanks_." I mumbled.

" Okay who is she riding with?" Dwayne asked.

" Whoever she wants to ride with." David said.

" Ya' can hop on with me." Paul said with a smirk.

" Fine then." I said.

I got on back of his motorcycle. The part I didn't like was that I had to put my hands around his waist. Since I just met the guys a couple hours ago.

They started up their motorcycles then speed off into the night...

After driving for a little while I decided to talk a bit.

" So where are you's taking me?" I asked.

" You'll see" David said.

The others all just smiled. I just shrugged.

After driving for a bit longer they all slowed down their bikes the stopped.

I had no idea where I was.

" Follow us." Marco said. As They all headed in one direction. So I followed them.

" Wow." I said as we walked in.

" Ya' it's pretty cool huh?" Paul said.

Then they took a lighter and lighted all the torches that were used for lighting.

" So how did a fancy place like this end up under here?" I asked.

" Earthquake." Dwayne answered.

" So who else knows about this place?" I asked.

" No one. It's all ours." Marco said.

" Wow that's cool." I said smiling.

" Ya' it sure is." Marco said.

" So why exactly are we here?" I asked.

" Well...While we talk why don't you have a drink of this..." David trailed off.


	3. Night Train

1**A/N : Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews :D I know there was lots of mistakes in the last two chapters so I hope this one is better in that area :) The story is also going to get a little more interesting at this point on. Enjoy! , And remember to please REVIEW!!**

Chapter 3 : ( Claudia's POV )

"I'm only seventeen." I answered.

"What does that have anything to do with having a drink?" David asked

"You have to be twenty-one to drink alcohol." I answered.

I really didn't care much about the age thing , it's just that I just met these guys tonight and they tell me to drink some kind of drink out of a strange looking bottle. I don't know about this. I mean , they are pretty nice but I still don't know , especially since there is a lot of creeps in Santa Carla too. I'm not saying their creeps either it's just , I don't know about this.

"You don't like breaking rules? Or just don't trust us?" Marko asked.

"No it's not that it's just..." I trailed off.

"It's just what?" David asked.

"Never mind. I guess I'll have a drink." I said finally giving in.

Everyone took a small drink of the liquor straight from the bottle then Dwayne passed it to David. David took a long drink then swished it around his mouth for a little while then swallowed it and licked his lips off dry. Then he passed it to me.

I reached out and grabbed it when he passed it to me. I studied the bottle. There was no label on it anywhere and it was very fancy. There was gems and jewels all over it and it was a uniquely shaped glass bottle. It wasn't like any liquor bottle I ever seen. I didn't worry about it though. I mean , they all took a drink first anyway so they wouldn't poison themselves , plus it was probably just imported or a regular thing of wine poured into a fancy bottle. It looked fine to me so , I took a drink of it.

I took a big drink of it. It tasted different , a little funny but for some reason it was _very_ addicting. I actually liked it ... _a lot_. After I was done with it I licked my lips off then wiped my face in my sleeve.

They all cheered for some reason after I swallowed it. David just had this smile , evil-like smile plastered onto his face. I just shrugged it off anyway.

After that we all dancing around the cave jumping off things stretching ,hollering and howling like wild animals , and just pretty much went crazy. This lasted for a couple hours.

"So what time is it now anyway like two?" I asked.

"More like five." Paul laughed.

"Oh my god the sun is going to be up in around an hour I really should get home now." I said. I completely lost track of time.

"Yes. I think we all did. We will give you a ride home then." Dwayne answered.

"Okay. Thanks." I replied back.

David's POV :

We were standing outside by our bikes.

"Who will Claudia be riding with?" I asked.

"Let's let her choose." Dwayne replied.

"Who are you gonna hop on with? You choose." I said to her.

"Um...I think I'm going to hop on with Paul." She said smiling. Paul just smirked.

It was pretty obvious that they liked each other by now. The whole night they were sitting by each other , dancing with each other , and so on. Fucking idiot. He wasn't supposed to start to like her. All we were supposed to do was be friends with her or at least pretend to until she drank the "wine" a.k.a. my blood. I have a good right to kill him , but I won't. The only reason we are doing this or even going near her is because Max wanted her turned. Although he didn't say why he just said that he had his reasons and to do it. He told us this through the connection in our minds at the video store while she was looking around.

We all got on our bikes and Claudia hoped on the back of Paul's bike. Then we drove off quickly so we could get her home and get back to the cave before sunrise. Otherwise we would be toast. Literally.

Claudia's POV :

When we pulled into the driveway on the motorbikes I remembered something. The door to my house was locked still and I didn't bring a key.

"Guys the door is locked and I don't have a key. Plus it's easier to jump out of the window than to find a way to climb back up." I told them hoping that one of them would have an idea.

"You could get on my shoulders and then grab the ledge and see if you can pull yourself up." Paul replied.

"Okay. I don't know how good this is going to work but there's no better ideas so I guess that it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot." I said.

I got a Paul's shoulders and tried to balance myself out. God, I was really shaky. After I got balanced I reached as high as I could then grabbed the edge under my window. I pulled myself up as quickly as I could so I wouldn't get weak in the arms and collapse. I might have pulled myself up just a little too hard though because I flipped right into my window. I got up right away though and yelled down to the guys that I was okay and they just laughed. After that I said goodbye then they left.

I was extremely tired. I slumped over to my bed and crawled up into it with my sneakers and coat still on and then I went out like a light into a deep sleep...

Claudia's POV :

"_Wake-up. Wake-up! Get up sis' it's two thirty in the afternoon c'mon!"_ I heard someone saying.

I opened my eyes. It was Steve.

"Ugh...it's really bright in here...Can you pass me my sunglasses?" I asked still half-asleep.

"Um..I don't see why but here." He said then passed me them.

I don't know why but then sun bothered my eyes really bad today. Probably a hangover or something. Even though I didn't drink that much it was probably a strong kind of liquor.

"Hey sis' can I ask you a question?" Steve asked me.

"Ya' , sure what is it?" I asked.

"Why do you have your sneakers and jacket on?" He asked giving me a weird look.

"I really don't know..." I trailed off trying to think why I did.

"Where were you last night and what time did you get home anyway?" He asked me.

" Last night..." I trailed off into my thoughts again.


End file.
